1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel and a method of manufacturing the same, and particularly relates to an LCD panel capable of achieving excellent control of a cell gap and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a display device of Audio and Visual (AV) equipment or Office Automation (OA) equipment, an LCD device is widely used due to its advantages such as a thin shape, a light weight and low power consumption. This LCD device includes an LCD panel in which a liquid crystal layer is held between a first substrate and a second substrate. On the first substrate, switching elements such as Thin Film Translators (TFT) are formed in a matrix form (hereinafter referred to as a TFT substrate), and on the second substrate, a color filter (CF), a black matrix (BM) and the like are formed (hereinafter referred to as a CF substrate). By controlling an alignment direction of liquid crystal molecules by an electric field generated between electrodes provided in one or both substrates, light transmittance is changed to display inputted information.
In order to improve the display quality of this LCD panel, it is important to control a gap (a cell gap) between the TFT substrate and the CF substrate. In general, spacer members each having predetermined shape and size are arranged between the substrates.
In addition, in a general LCD panel, by a black matrix (BM), light is shielded from entering alignment defective regions between adjacent pixels. For this reason, it is important to precisely superpose two opposite substrates within a standard so that the alignment defective regions can be fit within the BM regions. When the degree of precision in the superposing two substrates is below the standard, light is not shielded from entering the alignment defective regions and the alignment defective regions where light is not shielded from entering, glows at the time of black display, thereby causing display defect.
In particular, as a substrate is recently becoming larger, it is becoming more difficult to superpose two substrates opposite to each other uniformly and precisely in wide regions of the whole substrates. In addition, due to the demand for further fineness, a design margin for superposing two substrates opposite to each other becomes smaller, and the above-described problem becomes more obvious.